Shirayukihime: Seven Magical Dragon Balls
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki lives in Western City in the country of Tanbarun. She lives with her mother, Chichi and her father Goku along with her two brothers Gohan who is older and Goten who the young in the family. Shirayuki was weak out of her family and sometimes if feel like she is always in the way trying to help them but at the end, she keeps on getting yelled at.


**Shirayukihime: Seven Magical Dragon Balls**

 **I want to do this story of a long time and I start writing it a few months ago and it is finally here. I thought it will be a sad little one-shot story but don't worry there is also a book 2 that is also a one-shot story too but it is called Shirayukihime: I Need You Now!**

 **One-Shot**

Shirayuki lives in Western City in the country of Tanbarun. She lives with her mother, Chichi and her father Goku along with her two brothers Gohan who is older and Goten who the young in the family. Shirayuki was weak out of her family and sometimes if feel like she is always in the way trying to help them but at the end, she keeps on getting yelled at. They keep telling her to stay out of the way.

One day Shirayuki decided to run away to the neighbor kingdom. She walked in the forest and it was getting dark. She found a house and knock on the door but no answer, so she sat down on the ground. She used her backpack as a pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning Shirayuki walked up to them to a sound of a voice. "Kiki, Mitsuhide I'm going head." a male voice said. Shirayuki sat up and saw a boy with white hair jump over the wall and when their eyes meet eyes contact. The boy screw up on his landing and fall to the ground hit his right arms. "Ow, that hurt," the boy side, holding his right arms.

"Zen!" Other man voice yelled. Shiryauki then saw a man with green hair and a woman with blonde hair run up to Zen. "Zen, are you okay? did you head your head? Tell me what 2+2? The man asked, looking down at Zen with a worrying look on his face.

"Purple," Zen answer, looked up at the green haired man. "Sorry, who are you again?" Zen asked, joking around with the green haired man.

"It is me, Mitsuhide." Mitsuhide answer, pointing at himself while he was narrow his eyes at Zen.

"Oh so that what your name is," The girl said, looking away from Mitushide and Zen.

"Kiki you are not helping," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki. Zen then let out a laugh but stop when he heard Shirayuki move behind him.

"Hold it," Zen said, turn his head half-way narrow his eyes at Shiryauki. "Why are you in a forest?" Zen asked, stand up and turn his whole body to look at Shirayuki.

"I'm left my home," Shirayuki answer, cover her face. Zen points his sword at Shirayuki and uses his sword to take off Shiryauki's hood.

"What unusual hair color," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki's bright red hair.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Shirayuki said, looked at Zen's right arm. "Oh, you hurt yourself. I have something that will help you." Shirayuki said, digging through her bag.

Zen points his sword at Shirayuki making her stop what she was doing. "Trust is something you earn not giving and It can be poison," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Shirayuki.

"Oh," Shirayuki said, looking down at the ground then she grabs Zen's sword and hit it against her arms.

"What?" Zen asked, took a step back and looking at Shirayuki with a shock. Shirayuki grabs medicine and put in on the arm she hit with Zen's sword.

"Sorry, it's not my hobby to carry poison," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen. Zen drop his sword and fall to his keen laughing.

"So got you there, Zen," Mitsuhide said, laughing.

"Sorry, I'm Zen Wistaria," Zen said, looked at Shriayuki with a smile.

"I'm Shirayuki Son," Shirayuki said, give a smile back to Zen.

 **Meanwhile with Chichi...**

"Did you find her?" Chichi asked, looking at her husband, Goku.

"No, it harder if she did not have a power level," Goku said, looking back at Chichi.

"Do need to find her," Chichi yelled, making Goku jump. "Gohan and Goten go and look for your sister too," Chichi said, look at Gohan and Goten.

"Okay," Goten and Gohan said, took off to the sky. Chichi walked in the house and saw a picture of her daughter, Shirayuki hung up on the wall.

"Why did you run away?" Chichi asked herself, feeling a tear run down her cheek. "You are my only daughter,"

 **Back with Zen and Shirayuki...**

It has been three years had passed. Shirayuki sat on the bed rubbing her round stomach. "How do you feel?" Zen asked, walked over to the bed.

"I'm doing good," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen. Zen sat down on the bed.

"That good," Zen said, rubbing her stomach. "Hey, little one," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki's stomach.

"The chief says that the baby will be here soon," Shiryauki said, swing her legs off the bed and stand up with Zen help. "Oh, god," Shirayuki said, feel something wet.

"Shirayuki what wrong?" Zen asked, in a panic.

"I think the baby it is coming." Shirayuki answer laid back down on the bed.

"Okay, I will go and get the chief," Zen said, help Shriayuki laid down.

"Okay," Shriayuki said, breathing in and out. She watches Zen walked out of the room.

After a while, The chief walked in the room with Zen behind her. "Prince Zen you need to wait outside." The chief said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, walked outside and close the door behind him. Zen then lend his back up against the wall and wait to see his new son or daughter.

"So I heard Shirayuki having the baby," Mitsuhide said, walked down the hallway with Kiki.

"Yeah, the chief in there now with her." Zen answer, looking at the door.

"Well, it will be 5 or 9 hours before the baby comes," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Why that long?" Zen asked, looking back at Kiki.

"I don't know that how labor work," Kiki answer. Zen jump when he heard Shirayuki scream.

"What wrong with her?" Zen asked in a panic.

"It sounds like they are being to deliver the baby." Kiki answer.

"But she is in pain," Zen said.

"Yeah, when you are in Lador the girl is always in pain until the baby is born," Kiki said.

After a while, The chief walked out of the room carrying to baby wrap in a blanket but she also has a sad look on her face. "You have two girls." The chief said, hand Zen one baby at a time.

"How is Shriayuki?" Zen asked, looking down at his new daughter.

"I'm sorry but she did not make it. I will give you some time to say goodbye." The chief said, bow to Zen and walked down the hallway. Zen walked in the room. Zen hand his daughter to Mitsuhide and Kiki before walking over to Shirayuki's body.

"You can't leave me alone with our daughters," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and kiss it. "Please wake up, I need you," Zen begged.

The chief walked in the room and remove Shirayuki's body. Zen hold one of his daughter in his arm that looks like Shirayuki. Zen stand by the window and watch the rain fall down from the sky.

Then Zen remember what Shirayuki say about the dragon ball that can bring bead back to life. "I will bring her back,"

 **C** **ontinue in book 2** **Shirayukihime: I Need You Now...**


End file.
